Bovine Demon
The Bovine Demons are large four-legged, centauric demons encountered in Ōkami. Their mask-like shields make them initially invulnerable to frontal attack. There are three different types of Bovine Demons: Red Ogres and Blue Ogres, which always appear together, and the Bull Charger. The boss Crimson Helm also fits into this category. Description They have several different attack modes: melee weapon strikes, a ranged elemental attack on the ground, a brute-force charge straight forward, or a crushing aerial plunge. To effectively attack them, their unprotected posteriors must be attacked; it is also possible to destroy their shields, leaving them vulnerable from all angles. All members of the Bovine Demon family grant five Demon Fangs if defeated with a Floral Finisher. The gozuki (ox-headed oni) is often paired with the mezuki in the phrase gozu-mezu, referring to the pair of gatekeepers of Hell in Buddhist mythology. Variations Red Ogre Red Ogres are tough demons. Shielding themselves with their face masks, they jump around around and swing their clubs with fire. When they strike the ground with their clubs, a shockwave shoots straight forward and can severely damage Amaterasu. When the Ogre blows flames, Galestorm can be used to deflect the fire, stunning it and then use Power Slash to destroy its mask. Blue Ogre Blue Ogres are nearly identical to Red Ogres, and are equally tough demons. They will summon poison on their clubs, and can create a shockwave of earth in a straight line. When the Ogre blows poison, Galestorm can be used to deflect the cloud of poison, stunning it and then use Power Slash to destroy its mask. Bull Charger Bull Chargers are tough demons. They will block blows with their mask and breathe an icy and damaging breath. Fire greatly damages them so use this against this demon. ''Ōkami Official Complete Works'' entry Blue Ogre & Red Ogre "This design image has a touch of surrealism that I really like. I think the "feel" of the Red and Blue Ogres was brought out really well. This is them in their weaker forms. The original designs were a little different from how they actually turned out, and I remember taking an instant liking to the 3D modeled faces submitted by Yoshimura." Sawaki Bull Charger "A monster combining the forms of a bull, a spider, and a demon. The weaker form of the Bull Charger has a very scary face." Sawaki "There were a whole lot of things that went into Ōkami's planning...for example, all of the game's enemies started out merely as a long list of names with some explanatory text scratched in, and this list was then handed to the designers. Armed with only this haphazard list, Takeyasu went through hours of research to flesh out each demon. This Bull Charger design is one product of his hard work." Hideki Kamiya] Trivia *Bovine demons, including Crimson Helm actually resemble more of Ox-demons . Legends of Ox-demons contain various different types, and some traits of each can be seen in Bovine demons. Bull Charger's arachnid-like appearance also resemble Earth-spiders , that are sometimes referred to Ox-demons. *The Blue and Red Ogre are based on the oni of Japanese folklore. *The shield-masks carried by Blue and Red Ogre are based on the onigawara, a type of gargoyle-like ornamentation found in Japanese architecture. *The Bull Charger is based upon Gozu-ki, member of the famous couple of guardians of Hell in Japanese folklore. *Those 'horse demons' such as Fire Beast seen in Okamiden may be counterparts to Bovine Demons which symbolize Gozu (牛頭), and Beast Demons are of Mezu (馬頭). Category:Enemies Category:Bovine Demons